Voices Unheard
by MydnytAngel
Summary: Spuffy version of Hushed. Lemme know what you think


Spike watched as Buffy fought zombies in straight jackets. He had snuck out of Giles' place, where the lack of noise had him already going bonkers Because he was a vampire, the scent of the slayer had called to him, making him crazy; the chip in his head prevented him from doing anything but that didn't stop him from seeking Buffy out. He noticed two men walk up and he assumed they were the Gentlemen that everyone was researching. While Buffy was distracted by the zombies in straight jackets, the Gentlemen stuck a needle in her arm and he noticed that she began to get weak.

Without thinking, he ran forward to fight the demons. His vampire visage slipped in without him realizing and the gentlemen backed off. Spike raised an eyebrow at their retreat as he looked at them closely. He had never seen those kind of demons before which could prove to be a problem. That meant he had no idea how to defeat them. He looked down at Buffy who was trying to regain her senses against the drug. Her being beaten unfairly wasn't a way for her to go out. If she was going to die she should have the greatest battle of her life; with him, of course. He reached out a hand and she grabbed it firmly, her pride not one of her first concerns.

He pulled her to her feet, the drug was still making her a bit weak and she stumbled against him. He scooped her up and took her to Giles' place.

Sitting her on the couch, he looked for the white board on which he wrote, 'Are you okay?'

Buffy nodded and took the board from him. 'This stuff just needs to wear off.'

Spike wrote, 'you should get some sleep' on the board and showed it to her as he collapsed on the couch.

Buffy looked at him strangely but he wasn't wrong. She curled up into a ball on the other end of the couch, with her head resting on the arm. She was asleep within minutes.

Spike listened to Buffy's heart beat which echoed loudly in his head, lulling him to sleep on the opposite end of the couch.

Xander and Anya walked through the door, having a silent argument. They walked into the living room but didn't see the two blondes asleep on the couch. After a while Buffy somehow ended up turned around with her head on Spike's lap, with her arm curled around his thigh.

Xander looked over and his eyes widened. He yanked Spike off the couch, knocking Buffy to the floor. 

Buffy snapped awake when she felt Spike yanked from under her. The last thing she saw was the floor as everything went black. 

Spike was dazed for a moment, and watched as Buffy fell to floor but she didn't get up. He snapped his fingers at Xander and pointed at Buffy. Xander went away over to Buffy, gently lifting her onto the couch.

After a few minutes, Buffy stirred with a grimace. She opened her eyes and glared at the occupants in the room. They were so lucky that she didn't have a voice right now. What she did have, was a massive headache from hitting her head on the table on her trip to the floor.

Spike sighed and felt her forehead where she had a nasty bump.

Buffy flinched as the bruise inflamed and smacked at his hand.

Spike growled silently and moved away from her to grab the white board. 'You need ice,' he wrote.

Buffy rolled her eyes and took the board from him. 'I'm fine,' she wrote.

Spike scowled at her and got her an ice pack anyways. He took the board from her and wrote 'I don't think its a good idea for you to lay down with that bump on your head'.

He held the ice pack on the back of her head, trying to keep her awake.

Xander tried to say 'I'm sorry' and a few other things but his mouth just kept opening and closing. He looked at his girlfriend when she slapped him and indicated that she wanted to have sex. Xander looked at Buffy and Spike one more time and Spike smirked at the boy. He was trying to yell at Spike but Anya pulled him out of the apartment wanting her sex right now.

Giles came downstairs and raised an eyebrow at both of the blondes and came to stand in front of them with crossed arms.

Buffy smiled as a hello and got the white board. 'Got knocked out', she wrote showing it to him.

Giles looked at Spike and he held up the ice pack to prove a point to Giles and placed it back on Buffy's head.

Buffy raised an eyebrow in silent question to Giles and he sighed in defeat.

Buffy erased her previous message and wrote another one. 'I'm patrolling tonight'.

Giles didn't think that sounded like a good idea but he had no voice to argue with her.

Later on patrol, Buffy came across an old clock tower. She could see the zombies going inside and followed them silently.

Spike, who had followed Buffy, was close behind her. He followed her up the stairs and watched as she avoided getting stabbed with a scalpel. He looked around and saw the 6 hearts with a box. He picked up the box and dropped it as it burned his flesh. He stomped on it, and something entered him. 

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Buffy screamed.

Spike cringed and the gentlemen exploded. He went over to her looked concerned. "Are you alright?"

"I'm good," she said, as she leaned on him. "Nothing I couldn't handle. Thanks for the help."

"Buffy?" Riley asked, his presence being acknowledged for the first time that night.

"Riley? What are you doing here?" Buffy asked, raising an eyebrow trying to get a lie ready to fall off her lips.

"Um…Actually…" Riley began nervously.

"Never mind. I need to go," Buffy said, making her way toward the stairs.

Spike followed closely leaving Riley confused.

Back at Giles', Spike waited as Buffy told her friends what was going on.

Buffy came out of the bathroom and came over to him. "Hey. You okay?" 

"Yeah," he said, pulling out a cigarette.

Buffy said. "Giles said that you can stay here for a few days but you can't smoke in here."

"I'm gonna find someplace to stay soon. Get out of everyone's way," Spike said.

"Well I better get home and get some sleep," she said.

"I'll walk you," Spike said, opening the door for her.

"Thanks," Buffy said and the two of them left.


End file.
